Pact House
by DawnthePurpleBunny
Summary: Sasuke is the new English Lit professor at KU, but he's also a live-in teacher for one of the off campus houses. Everything is a little too perfect in this house and its giving Sasuke the chills. Little does he know what lies beneath the floorboards. -SasuNaru- eventuallyy ;) Gorey and Graphic (Just prologue right now)


***Sasuke POV***

Not many people truly understood the job of a college professor. They think i just stand in front of a bunch of wannabe scholars and go on and on about whatever subject I'm attempting to drill through thick skulls. Actually, I sort of thought it would be like that too. But that's high school.

No. What I do is a bit more complex. I'm helping students build a personal relationship between themselves and the subject they are learning. I'm a writer and the best thing i decided to do was become a Lit Professor. For some reason, even when I was in middle school, I noticed that students really open up, relax and explore themselves in a literature class. That's why i love it.

Before I was teaching at Suna University, and it was great. I didn't like the staff too much but it's not like i actually had to socialize with them. But all that's behind me now.

***Third POV***

Sasuke pulled up in front of the registration office of Konoha university. It had just recently been transfered from Suna university, since Konoha offered better pay. He got out of his sleek black buick and adjusted his navy blue blazer before heading inside.

The inside was all white with green and white tile floors and the air conditioning was on high. Sasuke let loose a shiver, catching the attention of the of the pink haired receptionist.

"Hello, sir," she greeted warmly. "Can I help you with anything?"

He noticed that she had the prettiest shade of green for eyes he had ever seen. Looking down, he saw that her name was Haruno Sakura.

"Yes, actually. I have a meeting with the dean. I'm the new English Lit Professor."

Sakura's eyes widened, remembering what she was told earlier that morning. "Oh, yes! I remember. Lady Tsunade said to send you to her office right away." She gave Sasuke another warm smile. "Go down the hall to your right, and you'll find the elevator. Go to the fifth floor and her office door will say _Dean Lady Tsunade_."

"Thank you," Sasuke said, bowing lightly.

Doing as Sakura instructed, he easily made his way to the dean's office. He knocked three times.

"Come in," a tired voice replied.

Opening the door he saw Lady Tsunade sitting at her desk drinking from a coffee mug, and upon closer inspection found that it was filled with Sake.

"Sit, please, Uchiha-san," she said before taking a sip from the mug. "I'm pleased that you took our offer. We were a bit desperate finding a new professor before school starts back."

"It's fine," he assured her. "Besides the pay is rather generous."

Tsunade laughed. "Yeah, well like I said, I was desperate." She opened a desk drawer and pulled out a folder. "This has everything you need to know as well as where your classroom is and where you'll be living. I know you said you wouldn't mind staying in staff dormitories but unfortunately a spot opened up for a staff member to stay in one of our off campus student homes."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "I'll be living with students? Why?"

"Well, i took it that you didn't care where I put you, and there's a rule that all off campus houses must have a staff member living there." She smiled but the Uchiha continued to give her a blank stare. "Oh, relax, Uchiha-san! There's only four students living there and the house is pretty big. You'll be fine."

Inside, Sasuke wanted to kick her, because now he had to live with college kids, but on the outside he just nodded respectfully and left with the folder in hand. On his way out he gave a slight wave to the pretty receptionist, Sakura, making a note to ask her for coffee some time.

He might as well try to get a little action while on his new job.

Getting into his car he opened up the folder and found the address to the house.

It took his about fifteen minutes to get there. Tsunade was right. It was pretty big. It was white with light blue shutters and a white picket fence surrounding the yard. There were pink flowers planted everywhere and near the beginning of the pathway that led to the porch there was a hand painted sign that read _WELCOME!_

_Great_, Sasuke thought. _I'm living with a bunch of girls._

Letting out a deep sigh he took the house key, which was also in the folder, and his suitcase and walked down the pathway, and up the three steps that led to the porch. On the porch were four identical white rocking chairs and two small white round tables. There was also a few flowery wind chimes handing from the ceiling. Sasuke rolled his eyes, already accepting his fate.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside the house.

Everything was white, and it smelled like flowers. All of the walls in the house were white, excluding the gold framed paintings of various gardens on the walls. To the right was the sitting room, with a large decorative rug, two Victorian style cushion sofas, a fire place and a few lamps, and it was all white.

Going deeper into the home, Sasuke felt a bit odd at the lack of color. Sure, he saw a few pink and light blue items but overall everything was very pale and...clean. Nothing was out of place.

He found himself lost in his thoughts, and when he turned around he visably jumped at the sight of a slender girl, about five feet and five inches with waist length pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes staring at him with a smile on her face that could only be described at cheery, as if it belonged onto a cheerleader.

"Hi!," She greeted brightly, with perfect posture and not breaking eye contact. "Are you the teacher that will be staying with us?"

"Um...yes. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He held out his hand for her to shake.

She grabbed his hand in a firm shake, and it was then that Sasuke noticed that the girl wore an all white tennis outfit with a lavender jacket tied around he waist.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, a junior."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Would you like to meet the others?" she asked, motioning upstairs.

Sasuke hesitated but eventually nodded his head yes. Ino gracefully made her way to the kitchen where on the wall was electric box with numbered buttons. She only pressed numbers five, seven, and eight. She caught the Uchiha eying the buttons that went all the way to 31 and smile shyly at him.

"Its easier this way."

Not long after she said that, Sasuke heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs and steadily making their way into the kitchen. Three young adults eyed Sasuke suspiciously. They all wore white.

"Everyone," Ino said. "This is Uchiha Sasuke who will be staying this house with us." At this, all three of the new arrivals seemed to relax. "I'll introduce everyone. This is Sabaku no Gaara."

He was a pale boy with thick black eyeliner and messy crimson hair. It you looked closely enough he had light freckles sprinkled across his nose. He was a few inches taller than Ino and wore a long sleeve cotton white shirt and khaki pants with no socks. The look on his face was practically blank...or bored.

"This is Tenten."

Ino motioned to a lightly tanned brunette girl with a big bun on top of her head with red chopsticks. The wore a white halter top and white cargo capris and white flip flips. If anything, she looked normal in Sasuke's opinion.

"And this is Uzumaki Naruto!" Ino greeted excitedly.

The last person was about and inch shorter than Ino with golden blonde hair that was nicely layered at stopped right below his shoulders. He was slim, regardless of his broad shoulders. His eyes were a sparkling sapphire and his sun kissed skin hosted thousands of light brown freckles. He had on a similar outfit as Ino, but instead had on white shorts that seemed a little too short and an orange jacket tied over his shoulders. If Sasuke didn't know any better he'd say the two were siblings or dating, but they didn't resemble each other much, and it was obvious Naruto was gay, but he didn't seem girly at all.

"Nice meeting you all," he said to the group.

"Well, Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun and I are heading out for our weekly tennis match. Make yourself at home."

Once both blondes left and the redhead and the other girl went upstairs Sasuke just couldn't shake the feeling that those kids, and this house, were strange as fuck.

**TBC**

***heavy breathing* weelll...it's been a while. I seriously thought I'd never use this site again :/**

**Anyway, a few notes:**

**1. I don't know how fast I'll update this and I'm not going to make any promises so please just read and enjoy.**

**2. Sorry I didn't give Tenten two buns. I think I'm going to have her alternate between one and two buns.**

**3. Is anyone OOC? If so I apologize. Its just for the purpose of the story.**

**4. Please REVIEWWW! **


End file.
